Group Gazers Hatchets' Theater
by hatchet.chef
Summary: The theater will never be the same.


Chris, Lindsay, Dakota, and Ezekiel walk into the movie theater.

They all sit down.

Courtney walks in with one of her boyfriend lawyers.

"I hate lawyers. Worst of all I hate Courtney." Ezekiel complains while grabbing popcorn.

"Dude chill. You been mean lately." Chris points out.

"Not my problem." Ezekiel complains.

Dakota raisies a eyebrow at Ezekiel with a dirty look.

"Let's just enjoy the movie. The last thing I want is fights." Lindsay complains.

Chris puts his arms around Lindsay.

Lindsay smiles.

Courtney sits next to Ezekiel.

Ezekiel pffts.

Chef comes by.

"AYE! YALL NEED TO BE QUIET! DIS IS A MOVIE! SHUT UP OR LEAVE!" Hatchet yells.

"Excuse me? Are you threating me?" Courtney asks.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Hatchet yells.

Hatchet slaps Courtney.

Hatchet slapped Courtney so hard that Courtney's cheeck started bleeding.

"That is physical abuse! I'm going to sue you!" Courtney's lawyer boyfriend says to Chef.

"HA! YOU AND WHAT LAWYERS!" Hatchet says laughing.

"I am a lawyer and so is my brother. I will bring you into court and sue you for everything you have. Including this theater. This movie theater shall be shut down immidently!" Courtney's lawyer says.

Hatchet's jaw drops.

"This is better than the movie." Dakota says eating some popcorn.

Chris, Lindsay and Ezekiel nods in agreement.

"See you in court." Courtney says as she covers up her cheeck.

Courtney's lawyer boyfriend puts his arm around Courtney and exit the theater.

"HA HA...IS HE KIDDING OR NO?" Hatchet asks kind of worried.

"He sues often. Your screwed." Dakota responces.

Hatchet facepalms.

"AAAAHHH!" Hatchet screams and runs out of the theater.

"I'm scared.." Lindsay adds.

"It's ok. I'm here for you. Always will be." Chris says putting his arm around Lindsay.

"Aww." Lindsay says gazing into Chris's eyes.

Lindsay and Chris kiss.

Chris grabs Lindsays hand as they kiss.

Dakota taps on Lindsay shoulder.

Lindsay ignores Dakota and continues kissing Chris.

"Yo! Lindsay?" Dakota says while tapping on Lindsay's shoulder.

Lindsay still ignores Dakota and continues kissing Chris.

"Forget it!" Dakota says getting up and leaving.

Ezekiel watches.

"Hey Ezekiel do you mind leaving?" Chris asks.

"SURE! Just leave Ezekiel out of everything! I have an idea! Let's play a game called ditch Ezekiel day! Doesn't that sound fun?" Ezekiel says saracasticlly and pissed off.

Ezekiel gets up and leaves.

Ezekiel slams the door.

Lindsay and Chris shrugs and they both make out.

Dakota walks to the icecream shop next to the gym.

Ezekiel walks to the gym and starts working out.

Dakota passes by and looks shocked.

"Is that dumbass on crack?" Dakota says passing by the gym.

Dakota walks off and see's Hatchet running by.

Hatchet runs into Dakota.

Hatchet grabs Dakota.

"HELP ME! THE COPS ARE AFTER ME!" Hatchet screams.

3 police cares surround Hatchet and Dakota.

"Hatchet, you are under arrested for abuse." A cop says arresting Hatchet.

"I don't know him..." Dakota says while she licks her icecream and backs away.

Hatchet goes into the car with handcuffs.

The police drive him to the court.

Ezekiel comes out and stands next to Dakota.

"Out of my way blonde" Ezekiel says pushes Dakota

"Ok this has to stop." Dakota says comfronting Ezekiel.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ezekiel asks madly.

"You'll see.." Dakota says suspicously and walking away.

Ezekiel shrugs.

Chris and Lindsay run to Dakota.

"Dakota! Have you seen Hatchet?" Lindsay asks while being out of breathe.

"Yeah! He was just arrested! Why?" Dakota asks.

"Because Courtney's lawyers are going to shut down the movie theater FOREVER!" Chris explains.

Dakota's jaw drops.

"We have to save the theater! It's our #1 hang out!" Lindsay says worried.

"But how?" Dakota asks.

Ezekiel walks by and joins the conversastion.

"Are you guys stupid? Just get a lawyer! Or find a new hang out! You guys make a big deal over nothing!" Ezekiel complains.

"What the..." Lindsay says confused.

Ezekiel walks off.

"He's been really pissing me off." Dakota says madly.

Lindsay and Chris nods in agreement.

A taxi comes by.

Chris shouts taxi.

The taxi pulls up.

Chris gets in along with Lindsay and Dakota.

"Take us to the courthouse." Chris demands.

The taxi jams to the court house.

The taxi drops them off to the courthouse.

They all run into the courthouse.

"The court has found Hatchet guilty!" The judge says.

"NOOO!" Chris screams barging in.

Lindsay falls to her knees.

"Ok. Too bad. Bye." Dakota says shrugging.

Dakota leaves the court house.

"You guys can't shut down the movie theater!" Chris shouts.

"Were not shutting down the movie theater, were just sueing Hatchet for all his money." The judge explains.

"Court dismissed!" The judge says.

The jurey walks out.

Hatchet walks up to Chris and Lindsay.

"Since i'm being sued for all my money I decided to shut down the movie theater." Hatchet says sadly.

"BUT YOU CAN'T!" Chris begs.

"I'm sorry y'all. I already did." Hatchet says sadly.

"Take us." Lindsay demands.

Hatchet takes Chris and Lindsay to the backlot of the movies.

There's a closed sign on the movies.

Dakota was there looking at the sign.

"Hey Dakota...did you hear?" Lindsay asks quietly.

"Yeah...i'm going to miss the movies.." Dakota says depressingly.

Chris sighs.

"Nobody is willing to buy the movie theater to keep me in debt!" Hatchet complains.

"How much?" Dakota asks.

"$50,000." Hatchet sighs.

Everyone gasps.

Noah pulls up in his car.

"MY JOB! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" Noah screams.

"I have an idea! If Noah pays $50,000 to re-open the theater i'll give Noah employee of the month and a monthly promotion! Also a $10 raise!" Hatchet deals.

"I'll do it! Except I only have $20,000! I need $30,000 more!" Noah complains.

Dakota evily smiles.

"Someone drive me to Ezekiel's house." Dakota asks.

"Ok, I will but why?" Chris asks suspicously.

"You'll see." Dakota winks.

Chris drives Dakota to Ezekiel's house.

"Stay here." Dakota says grabbing a sledgehammer.

Dakota breaks Ezekiel's house window and breaks in.

Dakota grabs Ezekiel's wallet and credit cards.

"OOH. A lighter..." Dakota says suspicously.

Dakota grabs the lighter and sets his house on fire.

Dakota pours gas on the fire and runs out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Chris yells and asks.

"Relax I know what i'm doing." Dakota says calming.

Dakota calls the fire department.

"HELP! MY HOUSE IS BURNING!" Dakota yells over the phone acting scared.

Dakota hangs up.

They wait for the firetrucks.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris asks.

"Nothing. I just get revenge." Dakota says winking at Chris.

2 firetrucks come and water down the burning house.

Dakota comes out of the car.

"MY HOUSE! HOW AM I GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THIS?" Dakota screams.

"It's ok. The state will give you $50,000." the fireman says.

The fireman writes down a $50,000 check.

"Thanks!" Dakota says grabbing the check.

Dakota runs to Chris's car.

"STEP ON IT," Dakota screams.

Chris drives fastly to the movie theater.

Hatchet is talking to Noah, Ezekiel, and Lindsay.

"I GOT THE MONEY!" Dakota screams.

Dakota gives Noah the check.

"Where'd you get this kind of money?" Ezekiel asks.

"Umm. You'll see." Dakota says shyly.

Ezekiel shrugs.

"I'll buy this theater." Noah says handing the check to Hatchet.

"THE THEATER IS SAVED!" Hatchet screams as he gus Noah.

Ezekiel's phone rings.

"This is Zeke." Ezekiel answers.

Ezekiel looks madly at Dakota.

Ezekiel hangs out.

"Dakota...WHY did you burn down my house?" Ezekiel asks madly.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Lindsay screams.

"I only did it because you were being a dumbass and it was the only way to get the theater back." Dakota explains.

Ezekiel growls and attacks her.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Lindsay cheers.

"Dakota is going to kill Ezekiel." Chris says positive.

Ezekiel pulls Dakota's hair.

"NOBODY TOUCHES THE HAIR!" Dakota screams.

Dakota kicks Ezekiel in the nuts and punches his nose.

"OUCH! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Ezekiel says running off.

Chris high 5's Dakota.

"I wonder if he still likes you.." Lindsay wonders.

"Shut up." Dakota says meanly.

"All I know is, is that I still like you." Chris flirts.

Lindsay kisses Chris.

"Eww, gross." Dakota says waving goodbye.

Noah walks away.

"NOAH! YOU SAVED THE THEATER!" Hatchet cheers.

"Umm..what exactly am i NOT saving?" Noah asks as he gets into his car and drives away.


End file.
